survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper
Reaper is one of seven bosses in Survive The Disasters 2. Memo It's Reaper! It will make a slash motion, making a giant dangerous wave that moves across the stage. This attack kills you instantly, so beware. It can also launch three fireballs at you, which moves faster than the kill wave, but does only 33-55 damage. Gravity Coil is best to survive against this disaster! Hyper Reaper The Hyper Reaper, known alternatively as the Crimson Reaper, has five different attacks compared to the original Reaper's two. * Slash: Similar to normal Reaper, except he unleashes three slashes in quick succession. * Fireball: Crimson Reaper unleashes a giant but slow fireball,instantly killing players who touch it.Can also cause an effect similar to Lightning Staff; it damages any players nearby for 20 damage for every second the player is near it. Speed boosting gear is useful for avoiding this. * Damage Reflect: Crimson Reaper summons a shield that reflects damage back to the players. The amount of damage reflected depends on how much damage was sustained by the shield. * Pillars: Crimson Reaper summons a large amount of pillars and throws them across the entire map. This can result in easy Cruel Defeats if players are near him or are not careful. * '''Spikes: '''Crimson Reaper throws a large amount of spikes in the air. They will automatically aim at players after a few moments and instantly kill those who touch it. Trivia * In older versions, Reaper did not attack players on some maps. ** This glitch also affected other disasters, such as Meteors, which only worked on the "Test" map. * Reaper is one of the four Boss Disasters to have a Hyper mode. Other bosses with Hyper versions include Giant Noob and Crimson Balrog. * This, along with Black Mage, is the only boss to never move. Reaper stands while Black Mage floats. * It's not recommended to be in a confined space during this disaster as it makes it harder to dodge the slashes. * Because Hyper Reaper last for 30 seconds, it is very hard to kill it in time. * In Survive The Disasters 3, the Reaper received girly clothing, and the color of his fireballs, slashes, and scythe became red and pink. The Hyper Reaper wasn't changed at all. The Reaper's theme was replaced by "Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary - Satan's Theme" * In the Christmas Update, the Reaper received Christmas-themed clothes, a decorated sickle, and two reindeer. * When Reaper has no targets (all players are dead), Reaper will target spots where players died. * In Survive The Disasters 4, Reaper attacks are replaced with Reaper's one from the game Overwatch. ** These attacks are Hellfire Shotguns and Death Blossom. * In Survive The Disasters 4 in hyper, Reaper is replaced with it's impossible version, lasting 2 minutes. * Hyper Reaper is known to be one of the hardest Hyper Disasters after Hyper Tsunami. It is also known one of the hardest Hyper Boss Disasters. Gallery Reaper.png CrimsonReaper.png ChristmasReaper.png ReaperGirl.png AF2018Reaper.png ReaperFinalAttack.png ImpossibleReaper.png Category:Disasters Category:Boss Category:Hyper Category:Insta-kill Category:Enemy Category:Sequel Disaster